


Hushed Words and Soft Kisses

by inceptionly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inceptionly/pseuds/inceptionly
Summary: The night before they go in to rescue King Uther and battle the undead army. Merlin and Lancelot are both awake and discuss tomorrow.A rewrite of the scene in The Coming of Arthur: Part 2 that got me shipping Merlin and Lancelot.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hushed Words and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Merlin and have become OBSESSED with these two, this is my first fic so please be gentle lol  
> No betas bc I'm lazy

Merlin watched as Arthur ceremoniously knighted the small row of men kneeling before him. Those from royal families and those from the same working background as Merlin himself. He felt his face stretch into a smile and tears start prickling in the corners of his eyes. With the chaos of everything that had happened in the past few days he let himself revel in the happiness of this moment before the world came crashing down around them again.

His smile stretched as Arthur tapped the sword against Lancelot’s shoulders, this time with the full knowledge of his skills and brave heart. No magiced documents or lies. Arthur had proclaimed them all knights of Camelot and Gwen rushed over the hug Elyan as Gwain, Percival, Lancelot stood up with the weight of their new title on their shoulders. The rest of the evening passed by in a blur of planning to rescue King Uther the next day.

Merlin mostly sat and listened, he knew his skills would be necessary for them all to come out alive yet he sat there as if he was the weakest of them all. At this point he was used to putting on the act of being Arthur’s foolish and clumsy servant, only useful for his loyalty and mucking out of the stables. However, he yearned to be part of the discussion. To show them all that he would use the extent of his powers for his friends. For Camelot. For Arthur, his destiny that was the most oblivious of all.

As the conversation wore down and they were all feeling the chaos of the day drag them down, Arthur called for them to find what food they could and relax. Merlin collected some firewood from near the entrance of the cave and lit the fire, pretending to use the flint in his coat.

Around the fire they all chatted amiably. Gwain retold some of his more hilarious misadventures in pubs all around the countryside. Elyan talked about what he had forged recently and what he had been doing since they last saw them. Percival was quiet after basic introductions but followed the conversations with his eyes. Arthur and Gwen sat next to each other, a calculated distance apart as not to arouse suspicion. 

Merlin turned towards Lancelot and whispered in his ear “Do you think anyone actually believes that they don’t have feelings for each other?”

Lancelot let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. Merlin chose not to say more, he knew that Lancelot had feelings for Gwen at one point. Although, he wasn’t sure how deep those feelings had gotten before he saw Gwen and Arthur together, obviously meant for one another.

As the abandoned castle darkened and the fire crackled down to embers, the rag tag group each found a space to stretch out with their cloaks as blankets and arms as pillows. 

Merlin and Lancelot ended up next to each other and Merlin was all too aware of the soft breathing from the man next to him. Too on edge to fall asleep, once Merlin heard Gaius’ snoring and the tossing and turning of those accustomed to soft beds, he quietly made his way to the outer edge of the abandoned castle. Looking at the night sky, the stars, always helped him put things in perspective. Merlin looked up at the darkness and the overwhelming amount of pin pricks of light and stayed still as he heard soft footfalls coming from within.

Lancelot came into Merlin’s peripheral vision and he relaxed his shoulders. They made eye contact and Lancelot gave Merlin a small smile and a questioning look back inside. Merlin shook his head slightly to show he wasn’t able to fall asleep. Lancelot stood next to Merlin in a comfortable quiet, only broken by the wind through the leaves.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation Merlin turned towards Lancelot, “You’re a knight. At last.” he said with a slight smile.

Lancelot had a wistful look in his eyes when he responded “But for how long?”

“Who knows?” The two men fell into silence again for a few moments, Merlin directed his gaze up at the sky once again.

“What are you planning?” Lancelot asked, startling Merlin and getting a confused look in reply. “Don’t even think about lying, I know you too well.”

“It’s too difficult to explain.” Merlin shook his head.

“You can tell me.”

Merlin looked around to make sure they were alone before he responded. “Morgana has the cup of life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed and Morgana will be powerless.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something? It’s guarded by an immortal army.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something? I have magic.” 

Lancelot gave a huff of laughter at the smirk Merlin had on his face. They caught each other’s gazes again and Merlin could see understanding in Lancelot’s eyes. He was one of the only people who knew he had magic. Let alone how much he used it to help Camelot in secret. Always in secret.

Merlin tried to portray his gratitude towards Lance through his look, thanking him for being one of his most trusted friends so easily. Merlin saw Lancelot’s gaze shift to encompass his face, his hands, his body and Merlin felt a slight shiver go down his spine. The feelings he had for Lancelot that he had been steadfastly ignoring were making this eye contact more exciting than intended.

Lancelot looked back at Merlin’s face, his expression serious. “It doesn’t make you immortal.”

“No.” Merlin agreed.

A few moments went by before Lancelot spoke again, “You know Merlin, you’re the one Arthur should knight. You’re the bravest of us all,” 

Merlin felt a lightness in his stomach at Lancelot’s words, he smiled. Lancelot was always so straightforward and focused with his words and actions. Now that focus was entirely on Merlin.

Lancelot spoke again, “And he doesn’t even know.”

Merlin frowned, he had told Lancelot about his crush on the crown prince, he had mostly moved on after he saw Arthur and Gwen together. But, Lancelot also knew that keeping his magic a secret hurt Merlin’s heart everyday.

“He can’t, not yet. That’s why I need to find a way to get to the cup without Arthur knowing.”

Lancelot gave a wiggle of his eyebrows and said “Leave that to me.”

Merlin chuckled and agreed, he knew he could count on Lancelot. He realized they had been out there for a little longer than anticipated now. He didn’t want anyone worrying about where they had gone or if they’d been taken. 

Merlin turned to face Lancelot and ask if he wanted to go back inside when the apprehension on Lancelot’s face stopped him. “Is there something wrong?” he asked.

Lancelot’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip and Merlin swallowed, forcing himself to look Lancelot in the eye again.

Lancelot’s voice came out soft when he spoke, “Merlin, we have been able to trust each other since we first met, have we not?”

Merlin nodded.

“Then I would like to try something. You are more than welcome to withdraw if you are uncomfortable.”

Merlin nodded again, his heart in his throat.

Lancelot stepped closer to Merlin, their chests mere inches away from each other. Merlin looked straight into Lancelot’s eyes and his breath hitched as he saw adoration shining out from his dark irises. Merlin shifted ever closer to Lancelot and took one of Lancelot’s hands in his.

Merlin’s hands were calloused from the long days of manual labor as a servant in the royal castle, his fingers dextrous from working with Gaius. Lancelot’s hand was warm in his, calloused in completely different ways from Merlin’s own. The hand of a swordsman. 

Lancelot lifted his other hand to cup the side of Merlin’s face and Merlin closed his eyes. He could feel as Lancelot leaned closer, his breath dancing over Melin’s lips. Merlin’s stomach was filled with butterflies, moths, any winged creature he could think of as he waited for what his subconscious had been yearning for since the handsome fighter in front of him had saved them all those years ago.

After what felt like an eternity, Lancelot leaned forward and claimed Merlin’s lips and a chaste, longing kiss. 

Lancelot’s plush lips left Merlin’s after a few moments as he pulled back to gauge Merlin’s reaction. When he saw the grin on Merlin’s face his expression brightened, outshining the moon on this clear night. 

Merlin gave a slight laugh and surged forward, claiming Lancelot’s lips this time.

Their eyes closed, bodies pressed together, their lips slowly moving against each other. Every kiss was so full of emotion that Merlin felt as if he might start crying from how much love he was receiving at this moment. From one of the best men he had ever met. 

Lancelot’s tongue slowly slid against Merlin’s bottom lip and Merlin let out a soft noise.

Their arms were wrapped around each other now and their pace had slowed down until they were trading soft kisses once again. Lancelot moved away from Merlin’s mouth to kiss his nose, cheekbones, and finally tilt Merlin’s head downward to give a loving kiss to his forehead. Merlin’s cheeks and ears were tinged pink and he saw that Lancelot has a faint blush as well.

“I have been wanting to do that ever since I last saw you.” Lancelot said.

Merlin smiled said “I’ve been wanting you to do that since we first met.”

Lancelot looked a little surprised and then burst into a giant smile as he pulled Merlin into a tight hug. Merlin squeezed back and pressed his face against Lancelot’s neck.

After a moment, they both pulled back and looked towards the entrance to their temporary base where everyone else was sleeping. They looked back at each other and nodded in agreement to go back inside. If anyone had woken up while they were out, they would see the two men quietly walking back inside, hands loosely tangled together.


End file.
